There the Whole Time
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Heartbroken after Caleb breaks up with her, Cornelia finds herself comforted by Naruto. As a result their friendship involves into something more. Follows the Comics mainly. Starts around comic arc three. Naruto x Cornelia with a bit of Naruto x Other Guardians.
1. This ending is not a fairy tale

There the Whole Time

0

Naruto X Cornelia Focus.

Mentions and bits of Naruto x the other Guardians.

0

Story Start

0

_ ''Every goodbye calls for preparation, but most times, life takes us by surprise...''_

A grunt of pain radiated throughout the courtyard along with the echo of a punch. Landing on the ground was one Caleb, former member of Phobo's court and Murmurer. He had developed a will of his own and broke free of Phobos' control. Not long after he became the leader of the rebel forces who were opposed to Phobos' rule and has quickly gained popularity in Meridian. Things had furthered changed when he met the Guardian of Earth, Cornelia Hale. The two soon quickly fell in love. A love that appeared to gone stronger when Cornelia gathered the power to restore Caleb after he had been changed back into a Murmurer by Phobos.

But...apparently this wasn't like the stories. There was no fairy tale ending. The thing was Caleb never saw Cornelia's true form. No, the older and mature young woman was much younger, which shocked him a great deal. After the incident with Nerissa the two discuss their future and he admitted to Cornelia after seeing her 'true form' he didn't know if their relationship will work. Angered and shocked at what Caleb was suggestion she called him a monster as they parted.

Which is how he found himself in the current situation. The person who punched him was none other then Uzumaki Naruto, the self proclaimed Guardian of the Guardians. He was more or less the Team Big Brother who cared and looked after the girls, not complacent to sit back and let a group of untrained teenage girls become involved in dangerous situations; often without backup most of the time like it was your atypical magical girl anime or something.

''I warned you didn't I? What would happen if you break her heart,''he voiced as his eyes held surprisingly enough disappointment. Not distaste, not anger like one would have expected but disappointment. ''Did a few years age...no maybe it was her appearance? Did it really matter? It wasn't like she intentionally tried to deceived you. If it was a matter of location or distance I would have been more then happy to help with that, but instead you decided to break that girl's heart.'' Naruto shook his head. ''Feel lucky I care more about comforting her then kicking your ass.'' he finished as he turned his back and left the Meridian court yard.

It didn't take him too long to find Cornelia. As part of their training Naruto gave each of the girl's a gem that gave birth to a pocket dimension. A dimension shaped by their powers and their subconscious. As such Naruto found it with ease and teleported to the destination. At times like this, at how easy some of these abilities were to him; the second nature of which they've become him he began to wonder if he was more Deimos then Naruto nowadays? His face remained the same. He held on to some ideals and his fun and kind loving nature, but he would never be the Uzumaki Naruto he was before he met Kuiinshi again. Those days were long over. That Uzumaki Naruto, probably would have fumbled trying to comfort a heart broken girl.

He found her soon enough, silent tears staining her beautiful cheeks as she sat upon a boulder. ''Hey Neila,'' Naruto greeted softly startling her slightly. In a moment she was in his arms, letting out the tears as she cried against his chest. Right now, she wasn't the Earth Guardian, tall and proud warrior of earth, no she was Cornelia Hale, a young and heart broken teenage that was in need of comfort.

'I'm sorry...that he hurt you,''he whispered to her. Some time had passed and it appeared that the Guardian of Earth had drifted off to sleep, but really she was enjoying the enjoying the warmth of being in Naruto's arms. She found it odd how calming his embrace was. But being so fresh from a break-up the last thing she wanted to do was become involved so quickly with another male. And even if she did, she wasn't sure if she could see herself with Naruto, considering his odd...relationship(s) and such. She wasn't sure how Will or any of the other girls before her could be content with sharing a guy. What about Jealousy and other problems that a Monogamous couple often had, never-mind adding Polygamy to the table. But maybe there was something more to it. After all Naruto didn't seem to be just any guy. She could remember her own experiences with him.

Their was the Date at the restaurant. Then after that it was when he saved her from Tracker. Her affection for him only grew when he placed his life on the line to help her saved her sister when she was kidnapped despite the fact he was poisoned and kept mummed about it until he collapsed and how he didn't act like a macho meat head and wasn't afraid to go shopping with her or ice skating with her. Then again he could transform into a female version of himself at anytime and could experience everything a woman felt so it wasn't too unbelievable he was quite in tuned with his feminine nature. That definitely had to help with his relationships. ''I better take you home,'' he said as he started to move only for Cornelia to let out a soft no.

''Can we stay here...for a little longer...please?''

Naruto smiled and nodded. ''Whatever you want...my Earth Princess.''

Though neither one of them were quite aware, the nature of their feelings for each other would never be quite the same after that day.

00

Chapter End

00

Booyah! I've finally gave birth to another never done before crossover pairing. I've done it with Naruto x Katara, took it and ran away with it with Naruto x Starfire, and finding a little bit of love with Naruto x Will (the numerous cute one-shots will appear soon) and now we have something with Naruto x Cornelia.

I got a request for a Naruto x Taranee. So I'll be working on that or put it in my first tier of get too fics. (I have five tiers) So if you have any ideas or requests feel free. Oh and this fic isn't done quite yet. Expect more to come.

0

First Lemon.

0

Naruto x Cornelia in Guardian Form: Vote 0

Naruto x Cornelia in Civilian Form: Vote 0


	2. Coming to Terms Part 1

There the Whole Time

0

Naruto X Cornelia Focus.

Mentions and bits of Naruto x the other Guardians.

Oc x Susan

0

Story Start

0

A week had passed since then and the group found themselves dealing with situation's on a more personal level then inter-dimensional level like the twelve portals or the Nerissa situation. Will's scum of a father had shown up and tried to gain custody her while simultaneously black mailing Susan only to find himself in jail, brought up on charges of tax invasion and assault. Then there was also the situation with the Water Shadow known as Jewel, an elemental spirit of water who seemed to have a profound effect on Irma more then anything.

Though Cornelia was still struggling with feelings of having a broken and her new found developing feelings for a certain blond. Unfortunately Guardian had also been deeply affected by matters of a personal nature in both her personal life and the life of a Guardian.

The Oracle's manipulation and half-truths had left Taranee sullen and she had refused the call so to speak leaving the Guardians weakened.

Currently the Guardians of Earth, Air, and Fire were part of a large group of students who were visiting another institute for a few days and would be staying there, attending class and living in the dorms.

''Lost? What...what do you mean?'' the outraged voice of the Earth Guardian Cornelia cried out at the red-head information boot attendant. Cornelia had spent most of last night unable to sleep, partly because of the trip and partly because she was trying to come to term with everything that happened the past few days.

So of course throwing in the added twist of her luggage being lost only added to Cornelia's bad mood. With her luggage lost the only clothing she had were the ones on her back. A sleeveless mid-riff bearing designer orange top over a white tank top and maroon skirt with slits up to her knees and maroon belt with a light orange bag in her hand with dark orange flower and butterfly images on it. Her blue eyes were filled with annoyance which along with her raised voice seemed to unnerve the air port employee.

''I'm really sorry, Miss Hale! I'm afraid this sort of thing happens, but we'll find it in a couple of days! You'll see!'' he assured her as he adjusted his hat and tie as a single drop of sweat slid down his face.

''He means that they're no where to be seen. No telling where they'll end up!'' Hay Lin whispered to Taranee with a half-lidded look reflecting to her eyes as she seemed to be staring off into space, temporarily taking her hand off her light blue suitcase to stroke her chin as the right elbow of her arm rested on the back of the hand of her left hand.

With a growl Cornelia slammed her fists on the counter.

''But all of my clothes were in my suitcase! All of my personal items even. Just what am I suppose to do?''

''I assure you Miss Hale as soon as we find them we'll have it delivered to you at Redstone Academy.'' he informed the girl, but it didn't appease her a bit.

''Write down the address and make sure you don't get it wrong! My friend's vindictive!'' to emphasis her statement Hay Lin held up her hand, marked with writing and brought attention to by the pencil she had on her.

Cornelia shot Hay Lin an annoyed look causing the Air Guardian to tense and move back slightly, letting her know that Cornelia was in no mood for jokes.

''And...Er...welcome to Port Nelson!''

Cornelia didn't say a word as her fist tightened around her bag as she stormed off in the direction to the bus that was supposed to pick them off.

''Don't worry! We'll lend you some of our stuff!''

''Thanks...'' Cornelia responded to Hay Lin's generosity with a sigh. ''But I just can't get over this! I'm furious!'' she said as she flared her nostrils.

''Well, Cornelia!'' the Headmistress Mrs. Knickerbocker acquired from the girl. The group had spent the last fifteen minutes waiting outside for Cornelia to get her luggage. Mrs. Knickerbocker was a woman with

ample chest thrust out before her and her even more ample backside that tended to swish from side to side with terrifying force with hair that was a fascinating...towering, shellacked pompadour. Snowy white. As translucent as spiderwebs. It was definitely one of the wildest old-people oddities most would see.

''No luck, Ms. Knickerbocker! No trace of my luggage!'' Cornelia informed the headmistress.

''And there's no trace of our driver, either!'' Sheffield's new computer teach spoke up. He was a young man in his late twenties with short, well kept blond hair, handsome face, and a rugged beard. He was fashionable dressed with an air force blue shirt, blue jeans and and Apple green jacket.

''From my experience with field trips, I've learned the the ones that start off the worst end up being the best!'' Ms Knickerbocker added her bit of personal wisdom.

Cornelia dipped her head slightly as she rested the fingers of her left hand against her forehead feeling the making of a headache. ''Then this one's going to be fantastic!'' she muttered to herself sarcastically.

''Look! Down there! Maybe that's Him!'' Martin Tubbs pointed out as a man of older age with a light red cap, yellow and red striped shirt with splotch designs and light brown shorts came running up holding the a sign with the words Sheffield Institute painted onto it with black letters.

''Excellent powers of Observation Mr. Tubbs!''

The old man came to a stop with a huff as he paused and took out a clean white rag to wipe off the sweat. It was a rather warm sunny day, a rather stark contrast to Heatherfield's usual stormy seasons near the end of the year.

''Hello folks...sorry to keep you waiting!'' the man said as he wiped around his neck. ''I took a wrong turn twice on my way here! Unbelievable, huh? You have no idea what a jungle is it out there, with all those signs!'' as the man spoke he carelessly swung the side and thwapped Martin in the back of his head. ''And then, all those cars! I've never seen the traffic in Heatherfield but I'm sure it can't beat ours!''

''Uum...your story is quite interesting, sir...but what do you we get going?'' Professor Sylla asked.

''Oh of course, of course! Follow Me! Our bus is down there! I tripled parked it!'' he said as he led them to a large steel blue bus with large tinted windows and Redstone College painted on the sign in large yellow letters along with a green wreath and large RS inside of it towards the front of the bus.

''Good thing they didn't tow it away! It's fifteen Kilometers to the Academy, and it'd be quite the hike!'' the man said as he let out an old timer's laugh.

''Where did they find this guy?'' Cornelia whispered to Taranee who cracked half a smile, but didn't say anything.

''I imagine you're all mighty tired! Redstone isn't exactly around the corner for you folks!''

''Well, with the long flight and the jetlag, we're beat! I can't wait to get some sleep...'' a student in blue complained as she lugged her blue bag over her shoulder.

''But only after we've met out host, Principal Bullford!'' Ms Knickerbocker interjected.

''**Pitbull **Bullford, as the kids down at the Academy would say!'' the man remarked with a jovial laugh.

''I don't think it's appropriate for you to suggest such nicknames to my students, sir...'' the headmistress chastised the man. ''...And between us, you shouldn't speak like that about your employer, if I might add!''

''Oh, now! Pitbull's got a great sense of humor...because, you see, I am Pitbull Bullford!'' he stated with another jovial laugh as he took off his hat in a greeting gesture as Knickerbocker was quite surprised. ''I always forget to introduce myself! You must me Ms. Knickberbocker I presume...'' he said taking the woman's hand with a shaking gesture.

Quite embarrassed she reacted an attempt to apologize. ''I...I had no idea! I couldn't have known that...I didn't mean...''

But Bullford merely let it rolled off his shoulder. ''Don't worry, Ma'am! I'm sure a couple of weeks at Redstone will help liven you up!'' he said as the students piled up on the bus. ''My school's a special place, you'll see it for yourselves.'' he stated proudly. They finally came to the academy which was mostly mint green in its infrastructure with numerous large rectangular glass windows and office green roof shingles.

''Wow! This place is incredible! I like it already!' one student gushed.

''Man! Compared to this, Sheffield looks like a broom closet!''

The students were all led off the bus single file as they were given a tour by the headmaster. ''Not bad, huh? We're in the heart of Restone Park. A natural reserve that, for over one hundred years, has been home to port Nelson's most important school!''

''Can I take a few pictures for the school Paper?'' asked Courtney Grumper, one of the two Grumper sisters who like the outfielders were nothing more then a minor annoyance to the Guardians who seemed to thrive on drama by spreading rumors and lies.

''Give ti your best shot Courtney!'' Ms. Knickerbocker said as she turned to Bess who already had a pad and pen out. ''Write down everything, Bess!''

''You can get to know my students and teachers tomorrow! I hope you'll feel right at home here!'' they came pass the large library with an open window and lamp desks. Just a section of the library had enough room to fit a moderately sized parking garage. ''Not only does my school have classrooms, but it also has ultra-modern labs, libraries...''

''Well, you don't have to write down everything.'' Knickerbocker whispered to the Grumper sister as Bullford went on.

''...Gyms, Swimming pools, tennis courts, a theater, a cinema, not to mention comfortable apartments for the students and teachers!''

As this went on the bubbly Chinese girl grew steadily excited. ''Wow this place is so amazing! I can't wait to tell Irma everything. You think we can call her now?''

''But she'll be sleeping when it's daytime here while back there it's nighttime.'' Taranee responded to Hay Lin's questioned as she reminded the girl of the time difference while trying to speak low enough not to bring attention to themselves.

Apparently Bullford heard them as he answered Hay Lin's question. ''You could always send your friend an email! Each room comes complete with a computer!''

Finally after the tour was over the girls were led to their room. The room came with three twin sized beds with a wall desk complete with lamps, a larger dresser, wall mounted cabinets a single window where the sun was currently illuminated the room with a bright glow. There was also a large rectangular mirror and a single solitary computer, desk, and computer chair in front of the window.

''Tell me I'm dreaming!'' Hay Lin said with a dazed look as she walked along the plush red carpet. ''I never want to go back home!'' Hay Lin chanted in a mantra as she plopped down on one of the beds.

Cornelia giggled at her antics while Taranee took notice of her improved mood.

''Y-Yeah...I suppose so.'' Cornelia said as she walked over to the window and moved the curtain out of the way as she checked out the view. ''I'm going for a walk. I'll be right back,'' Cornelia said as she quickly plucked her cell phone out of her bag and left the room. Cornelia weaved through the wall of busy students as she exited the building. She went to the edge of the forest surrounding the building and began dialing a phone number. She felt anticipation well up inside of her as the phone rung.

_''Hello?'' _the sound of a dying cat followed by an explosion occurred in the background. _'God damnit Kuiinshi!'_

''Oh hey, it's me! I mean Cornelia!'' the Earth Guardian couldn't help but groan in embarrassment. She couldn't believe how dorky she was acting or how she sounded right now.  
><em><br>''Oh hey there Neila!'' _Naruto greeted happily as the sounds of fireworks went off in the background._ ''How's it going? How are you?''_

''I'm doing fine!'' she said as her cheeks went pink. She still wasn't used to Naruto's nickname for her. ''So what are you up to?'

''_This isn't going to eventually become one of those what are you wearing phone calls is it?''_

It took Cornelia a few moments to get what her fellow blond was saying before she found herself sputtering, though when Naruto began laughing the Earth Guardian let out a growl and resounding cry of, ''You pervert.'' if there was one thing that was consistent then it was Naruto's ability to fluster people.  
><em><br>''Getting touchy Neila-chan?''  
><em>

''You know if you were here right now I would so bury you up to your neck.''

''Then let's put that to the test.'' his voice came from behind Cornelia, startling her and almost causing her to fall forward. ''Sorry...'' he said as Cornelia placed a hand over her chest.

''You scared the Hell out of me.'' she responded with a fierce glare as Naruto winched.

''But it's what I doooo.'' he sung as he began giving her the eyes. ''You have to forgive me because I'm doing the eyeeeeees.'' he sung as Cornelia rolled her eyes and huffed while doing her damnest not to break out into a smile. While Naruto could be perverted, or what he corrected time and after time again as Lecherous, quick to anger at times, and had an odd way of talking by how often he brought up those trope things he was dependable, caring, and protective about the people he cared about.

''By the way...why do you look so...short?'' she finally asked the blond upon realizing he looked much younger then his usual seventeen to nineteen year of appearance. In fact he looked closer to fifteen in his usual black cargo pants and white T-shirt. While Cornelia thought that Naruto's choice of clothing was pretty bland and from his stories usually based around three or four set outfits of similar colors she had to admit he had more then enough personality to make up for his clothing.

''Hey!'' Naruto remarked with an indignant cry and put on a cute little frown. ''I wanted you and me to hang out. I figure you can leave your clone in your place and we can hang out for the day. ''

''I guess. Just let me find a place to change into my Guardian form and then you can use a genjutsu to...''

''Why would you have to change?'' Naruto interrupted her, genuinely mystified.

''I...I thought...'' even though Cornelia was recognized and complemented as beautiful for her age, she was still far from development then the older girls in her home town. Beautiful skin, tall, and blonde with grace and culture was a lovely combination, but she still felt more or less lanky. Even her admirers wouldn't hesitate to ogle a senior student with big boobs or a nice butt and from what she knew of Naruto's background and his own proud proclamations of being an ass man she figured he preferred her older form. The Cornelia pre-Caleb was confident and self-assured with her looks and wouldn't have cared about such things, but after having fallen in love and having her heart broken she had lost a bit of that confidence; that spark that made her the queen of the students of her year.

''If it's the age thing I'm ageless so I guess it's odd.'' Naruto remarked scratching his cheek. ''I think you're really cute just as you are though and from what I figure you're Guardian form is pretty much you in five to eight years anyway so I can wait for awhile.'' upon realizing what he said Naruto became flustered. ''I mean you shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up. So we should walk now...'' as Naruto stumbled over his words a smile came to Cornelia's face, touched by Naruto's words.

'_He like me just as I am.' _noticing the blond was still rambling she went over and kissed his cheek bringing his attention back to the girl in front of. ''Okay...just give me a few minutes and then we'll hit the town.'' she told him as her spirits were promptly lifted up and she prepared to get ready to enjoy the rest of her day.


	3. Coming to Terms! Part 2!

There the Whole Time

0

Naruto X Cornelia

0

Author's Note

0

I'm actually kind of annoyed with this chapter because this is the previous version. I wrote a new version today to only find I already did this chapter and its far better then the newer, shorter version.

0

Story Start

0

''A Night club?'' Cornelia remarked upon seeing the destination Naruto had brought them too.

''Yep, don't worry, a friend of K owns the place. An under twenty-one under club considering such a large gathering of teenagers are into the atmosphere clubs provide.''

''This'll be interesting. I've never been on a date to one.'' Cornelia noted with a hint of wistfulness. As they entered they noticed the place was crowded. It was an ocean of black, white, blue, violet, and other similar colored clothing. Skirts, Pants, dazzling tops, and hair styles blending together. Couples in numbers of two, four, or even a group were on the dance floor, the non-alcoholic bar or at the tables.

The DJ was a man with a large build, wearing a cap, sunglasses, and appeared to be of Hispanic Origin. He looked to be rather energetic and friendly. The song that was playing soon faded out as the DJ began speaking. ''For you gaming fanatics this next one is a classic.'' and with that Air Man Ga Taosenai began playing.

''If you do me the honor of having this dance?'' Naruto asked, offering his hand to Cornelia.

''Why of course,'' she replied, taking his hand with a smile.

The two then went out onto the dance floor and began to dance to the music. The rock beat was better energetic. Being an ice skater Cornelia was very poised, agile, and used to control; so this moment to cut loose was a breath of fresh air for her.

The song soon came to an end almost as fast as it began. ''So why did you decide to come here? This is, well, not really your sort of thing.'' Cornelia pointed out. She was hoping she didn't offend the blond. Naruto wasn't what you would call cultured or had refined tastes. Naruto's idea of a good time was a spar, not dancing. His idea of a meal instead of say steak or lamb was a bowl of Ramen. And no matter how many times he suggested it, she would not as he put it eat a bowl of fat and sodium.

''I knew you liked this sort of thing.'' he replied, as they began dancing to another, softer song this time. ''Y-You're enjoying yourself right?'' there was a bit of hesitance in his voice.

''Of course I am,'' Cornelia smiled, reassuring the blond. She watched as the worry melted away from his eyes like butter in a skillet and a grin formed on his face.

''Well, if you're happy then I'm glad.'' he sincerely informed her with the rather simple logic that she had accustomed to Naruto.

''What do you think the others would say if they saw us here?'' Cornelia wondered aloud. She couldn't help it, while she had known Hay Lin and Irma for quite some time, it was only when Will and Taranee shown up that bonds of friendship between her and the others truly became strong.

''Will would probably ask what your intentions towards me were?'' Naruto suggested with a snicker. A smile broke out on his face as he could manage Will pulling off her best menacing look, but only looking as threatening as a mouse at best. Will didn't have in her to be threatening to her friends. Her strong heart was the reason why he and her got along so well, she was practically the little sister he never had.

''Hay Lin would probably squee and ask us a hundred questions a second.'' Cornelia pointed out. She'd make up a bunch of little romantic scenarios in her head and would prod her for every detail.

''Irma would probably make a bunch of playful blond jokes. Truly the world has end, Naruto's energy and Cornelia's sharp tongue. We're all doom.'' Naruto imitated, albeit poorly, Irma's voice, dramatics and all; the two shared a laugh as a result.

''Taranee would probably be the only one who would just congratulate us.'' Cornelia decided after a few seconds.

''Yeah, she's pretty much the only sane one.'' Naruto playfully remarked.

''Yeah, that's describes her to a-HEY!'' She caught on a few seconds later, realizing what Naruto had said. ''And what is that suppose to mean?''

''Have I told you you're pretty!?'' he tried appeasing her with compliments. ''That shirt brings out the color of your eyes.''

''Nice try!'' she remarked as she used her withering glare on him.

Naruto decided if he was going to be pummeled, to try one last thing. It was something he saw K do to pacify Will's mom. Except he hope Cornelia's cheeks would be a good enough substitute for her lips. Quickly kissing her cheek he said the following, ''That's my true apology, hurting you is that last thing I would ever want to do. Because even if I can comfort you in my arms when you're upset, all I ever want you to be is happy.'' So what if he wasn't some genius like Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensei. What he lacked in strategy or tactics he more then made up with his heart.

Cornelia though felt herself grow fluster. Her cheeks glowed red at the sweet statement. Was this really the same Naruto who used that tasteless sexy jutsu as a battle tactic? She smiled, signifying she accepted his apology. A slow song played and the two of them began to dance. ''You're lucky you're cute.'' she stated.

''You're cuter,'' he cheesily replied.

''Cheesy too.'' she remarked with a bit of a sigh.

''Hey, I think I deserve a bit of credit. I'm not really the romantic type you know.'' he replied with a pout.

''Just something we'll have to work on.'' Cornelia stated with certainty.

''A bit sudden don't you think?'' Naruto remarked, this time his face was heating up.

''What can I say. I go for a want and if you accuse what I feel for being a rebound I'll tie you up in a swarm of wines and poison ivy.'' she threatened.

''Yes mam,'' Naruto replied with a gulp.

''I think a few more dates are in order before we decide anything.'' she began, ''...I suppose technically this is our second date if you count our little get together at the restaurant.''

''Yeah, that's right.'' he noted with a nod.

''And I'm not the kind of girl that kisses on the first date and seeing as this isn't the first date...'' she trailed off, her cheeks reddening again, hoping Naruto picked up on her hint.

''I like the way you think Miss Hale,'' Naruto replied, leaning forward he wrapped his arms around Cornelia's waste. She let out a small gasp upon feeling Naruto's arms around her and a warmth in her chest. She looked up, her eyes locking with his as they both leaned forward. His lips captured hers and a chill went down her spine. For a few seconds everything was blocked out before a few seconds later the kiss came to an end. ''That was rather nice.''

''Not bad, for someone who claims they don't have that much experience I was expecting you to smother my lips.''

''Well then, how did I do?'' he asked.

''Seven out of Ten,'' she remarked with an airy attitude.

''Well that won't do,'' Naruto remarked. He had a rather competitive outlook in many things and if there was something he could be the best in he was sure damn going to try his best to achieve it. ''Seven, no good. I'm going to have to try again, with lots of practice.'' he stated, as he leaned in for another kiss only for Cornelia to stop his lips with her finger.

''Nu-huh champ. One kiss per date, only boyfriends get unlimited access.'' she remarked as a grin threatened to break out on her face. Her heart threatened to pop out of her chest. The same blond that used to drive her crazy with his Irma like eating habits was showing her a completely different side of his usual self. Because of that Cornelia felt like she could relax and simply just enjoy herself.

''Aah, but as you pointed out earlier this is the second date.'' he pointed out.

''Oh, I suppose you're right,'' responded with a coy smile. ''Well I indeed said that.'' she finished as she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down for another kiss. The confident and sassy Cornelia was back. Some time later the two of them began heading back to the temporary room that Cornelia was staying at for the remainder of the field trip.

'Naruto and I. Who would have thought it?' Cornelia thought to herself with a smile. 'I could have done a lot worse. At least I know he's loyal and protective of those he cares about. I wonder if I can get Naruto to prank them if they rib us too much?'

'Cornelia. Pretty, popular, Cornelia. Or in other words, Nice from the get go Ino.' he thought to himself and inwardly chuckled, then hoped he wasn't developing a penchant for bad jokes. Even so, it was better than bad raps. 'That's not fair to Cornelia. She's not just a nice Ino. Her affinity for nature allows her to be deep in a different sense, among other things. I can't wait to get to know her more.''

Despite the silence of the walk their eyes and body language said it all. The two were coming to terms about the feelings they had for each other.

When it started to get late Naruto began walking Cornelia back to the school. Soon the two were at the door of the room Cornelia were staying in.

"So, should I drop by tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she answered. "We should figure something about. Maybe when I have a free period we could find some place to ice skating."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can't Ice Skate either. Why do I have a feeling all of our get togethers are going to be things I'm terrible at?"

A pout formed on Cornelia's lips. "But don't you want me to be happy." Without a doubt Cornelia was doing the wounded gazelle look.

"Not even your boyfriend and you're already working on getting me whipped." The blond grumbled.

"Don't be like that." She suggested as she trailed a finger under his chin. "Tell you what, how about I give you a little reward." She said as Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I like the sound of that." He said as the two said their goodnight, looking forward to spending more time together tomorrow.


End file.
